


Blind Faith

by OrianaGray



Category: Hoje Eu Quero Voltar Sozinho | The Way He Looks (2014)
Genre: Anxiety, Fluff, M/M, Nudity, One Shot, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 07:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7352281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrianaGray/pseuds/OrianaGray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonardo is staying over with his newly-found boyfriend Gabriel. Only the creeping fear of people believing he is incapable because of his disability begins to haunt him once more, and he can't help but worry that perhaps Gabriel might think so as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Faith

**Author's Note:**

> This was such a great movie! This story is to go along with a little doodle I did for it. Hope ya enjoy!

Leo hummed along to the light tune of Richard Meyer that played from his ipod as he pulled his school clothes off, hitting the floor somewhere near he entered with a soft thunk. He tousled his hair lightly before tracing his fingers among the lines of the wall of the bathroom, cautiously moving his toes forwards slightly until they hit the glass door of the small shower. He was yet to memorize Gabriel’s house, it was so unlike his own. He bumped into things and stumbled over items left scattered about the house. Gabriel never real had a reason to make his house to accommodate a frequent visitor- who just happened to be blind. Of course, now that the two had begun dating Gabriel made more of an effort to clean, which was appreciated, but Leo chooses to acknowledge the fact that habits never die fast- and laughs off each small accident or trip to help ease the nerves of his boyfriend. 

He gently slid the door open, bumping his foot on any possible are he could touch to make sure there was nothing he could slip on, before finally stepping in. He slid the door back shut and trailed his fingers amongst the tile wall until it came in contact with the knobs that turned on the shower, then running down to the various array of bottles below it. He frowned as he ran his fingers over the slick and unfamiliar bottles. Maybe he’d get lucky and not accidently put body soap in his hair and clean himself with hair conditioner. With his luck though, that was most likely not to be the case.

He sighs through his nose and turns the knob, taking a couple minutes to decipher which way is hot and which way is cold. It didn’t take long before the relaxing heat prickled across his skin, trailing over his sides and down his legs. He drew in a sigh at the welcoming feeling as he leaned his head forward and drowned his puffy brown hair under the faucet. Trying to envision each droplet going down his cheeks, his throat, his chest. It was always a difficult task,for he had never actually seen himself. He could only imagine the squared jaw that held his hollowed cheeks. Presumably handsome, via his best friend Giovana and his own boyfriend. Which he couldn’t give them to much credit, they could be biased for all he knew.

Incantations played softly in the background, one of his personal favorites by Meyer. His body swaying to the hypnotic melody. He sighed however, as for he remembered that Gabriel was waiting on him. Prodding his hand forward he was just beginning to take his chance on which bottle was the shampoo when he heard the soft click of the door opening.

“Leonardo,” Gabriel's voice was nearly drowned out by the power of the violins and cellos seeming to bash against each other in the heated climax of the song, “I forgot to show you which bottle was which.”

Leo hummed at that, dramatically popping the cap open on one of the bottles, “I decided to take my chances!” The boy called back- clearly amused. “Maybe when my hair is greasy with soap when you try to run your fingers through it, you’ll remember that your boyfriend is blind.” He heard an annoyed grunt come from the other side of the glass panel at the teasing. Leo chuckled as he turned the bottle, tapping it lightly above his palm to ensure that it was their before lightly squeezing it. “Let’s hope this is shampoo~”

With that he heard the soft hiss of the glass door being opened, the light noise of something being dropped against the ground and a hand on his shoulder. “Leo! Don’t you dare.” Gabriel hummed, plucking the bottle from his hand. “That is shaving cream!” Leo crinkled his nose at that, mildly confused.

“Isn’t shaving cream in a can?” He asks, his fingers moving back to the rack of bottles- blindly searching for the possibile bottle of shampoo.

“Well, normally yeah. But the one I prefer is in a bottle.” Gabriel says, Leo flinches as the voice came from directly behind his ear. The shower was small yes, even for one person, but he did manage to register the sound of the glass door being slid back shut. Despite this, Gabriels presence still loomed as the curly haired male reached forward to set on the shaving cream back in the empty plot of the rack.

“Gabriel.” Leo says slowly, he could feel the others arm shiver slightly as it pulled back to it’s owner that stood behind him, “Why are you in here?” A soft chuckle came from over his shoulder, Gabriel's breath lightly tickling the back of his ear as hands lightly guided his arms back to his sides before reaching (presumably) towards the shower rack and plucking a bottle up. Leo noted this as he heard the other bottles shuffle and the esteemed pop of a cap.

“I refuse to allow you to run around with shaving cream greasing up your gorgeous hair.” Gabriel hums as the light hissing of a bottle indicates contents were being squeezed out. The cap pops back on and a small shuffle let’s Leo know that the bottle is back where it was. He frowns, he didn't mind the company of his lover. It was the reason that bothered him, the lingering fear of everyone thinking he was helpless, even Gabriel. He knew it wasn’t true, that Gabriel of all people believed him to be perfectly capable, but fear always had a funny way of tainting his mind- though he would admit that he did enjoy the feeling of his boyfriend fingers winding into his hair and lightly massaging the shampoo into his scalp.

“That’s not a very good reason to get your clothes wet.” Leo grumbled, trying to hide his obvious annoyance as he leaned into the relaxing touch of Gabriel's fingers working through the tangles that felt so damn amazing and he almost sighed at the laugh he received as an answer. It would always be a mystery to Leo how Gabriel always seemed to manage turning him into putty.

“Good point!” Gabriel chuckles, “That is why I am not wearing any.” One of his fingers wound itself into a curl with one of Leo’s dark locks of hair. Leo felt his face burn at the statement, they had been naked in a shower before, sure. But this, this was so much different. They were dating now, and they weren’t just washing off in a local locker room after a day of camping. No this was something more intimate, more personal, and the idea made Leo’s entire body stiffen.

“O-oh ah, right.” The boy stammered, trying to hide his embarrassment by burying his face slightly in his shoulder. Though, he didn’t really know where exactly Gabriel might be looking. The fingers stopped a moment, the tips curling slightly so his nails lightly scraped against Leo’s scalp and -oh god - that felt phenomenal. A light kiss was pressed against his hairline, just above his ear.  
“Leo?” Gabriel whispers, “Am I upsetting you?”

Leo shook his head, he didn’t trust how he would have sounded if he actually spoke. He leaned back slightly until he felt the warmth of Gabriel's skin pressed flush against his own. His lips pressed harshly together. He sighed as Gabriel's fingers danced around his hairline, leaning his head back and resting it against his boyfriend's shoulder in utter bliss.

A smile worked it’s way across Gabriel's lips at the action, eyes staring down in pure adoration at the boy that relaxed against him. He lightly gave the top of Leo’s head one more gentle scratch before kissing his temple. He scrunched his nose in mild distaste as some of the bitter shampoo wormed it’s way past his lips, making a rather disgusting taste spread along his tongue. “We have to wash this out now.”

Leo puffed his cheeks with a frown curving his features, pouting at the motherly tone Gabriel had taken on. “Yeah,” Leo says sharply, “I know how to take a shower.” Gabriel raised his eyebrows, but didn’t question it as he lightly nudged the two of them under the spray. The water was like a soft caress, joining with the magical workings of Gabriel’s fingers. Leo couldn’t stop the whine that left his throat at the feeling. Gabriel pressed his lips to Leo’s shoulders again, of which Leo could feel the smile that stretched across the other’s lips as they were pressed to his skin. 

He let out a noise of disapproval as the fingers slid from his hair, but it turned into a gasp as they flittered down his chest nails lightly scraping against sensitive skin. His teeth snagged in his lip and he pressed his head deeper into the others shoulder as he felt those curious fingers brush against his length. “A-ah. Gabriel, m-maybe not now?”

Gabriel sighs in slight disappointment, but takes his fingers away nonetheless. “Sorry.” He mutters, rubbing the others shoulders. “I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable..”

“You didn’t!” Leo sputters out a little quicker than he preferred, “I just… I wouldn’t want, I- uh. Not in the shower, I really never thought our first would be in the shower.” His face was flushed and he wanted nothing more than to curl up and hide in embarrassment in that moment. A rather impossible task, seeing as they were both fully exposed inside the small and quite frankly cramped shower. A soft and amused tsk came from behind him, and he felt Gabriel shift closer so that his lips were tickling the back of his ears.

“Oh?” Gabriel mused, “So you’ve been thinking about our first then?”

“Hush.” Leo grumbled, lightly knocking his head back so that it thumped Gabriel's nose. The boy let out a startled grunt that dissolved into chuckles. An arm slips over his shoulder and the bottles rustle on the rack once more, a swift pop of the cap and what Leo assumes is conditioner lets out a odd Poof noise as it splats against Gabriel's hand.

A noise of disapproval escapes Gabriel, “Going to have to get a new bottle soon.” He mutters. In a moment his fingers are back in Leo’s hair, working the cold cream through each lock with a focused precision. A silence set over the two, the only noise was the slight smacking noise of the conditioner, the spray of water, and the light flutter of Bach in the background. Leo is gnawing on his lip, the dwelling fear of everyone believing he was helpless was still gnawing away at his mind. He wanted to scream, to say something. Sure, he doesn’t want to hold anything back from Gabriel, but he also doesn’t want to upset him.

He whispers after a moment of thought, “Gabriel…” 

“Hmm?”

“You aren’t doing this because.. because... “ He sighs, taking a deep breath in “You’re not doing this for me because you think I can’t, right?” The fingers stopped, even the grinding of the cello’s strings and the soft hum of violin’s couldn’t drown out the tension that hung between them. Hands gripped Leo’s biceps and he was slowly spun around, he couldn’t see it, but he could certainly feel the heavy gaze Gabriel was casting on him in that moment.

“No I just… I felt like doing this.” He whispers, “Taking care of you out of adoration, not because you can’t do it. I know you can Leo, you have your whole life I just wanted to be with you. To care for you as a lover, not a nurse or something.”

Leo nodded slowly at the words, clumps of wet hair sticking to his hair in a way he was sure by no means attractive as he looked up, it didn’t matter too much, but he could at least pretend he was looking into Gabriel’s eyes as he spoke, “I trust what you say, but at one expense.”

“Oh?”

“You..” Leo pauses, flirting was still so odd to him. Months of dating and he was still awkward about it, he puffs up- in the hopes of looking somewhat authoritative, “You will let me wash you.”

Soaking wet arms slip around him and he is crushed against the others chest before he can react, a nose nuzzling into his wet hair and kisses being pressed against his forehead. “Whatever makes you happiest my brightest Sun.”

“My happiness comes when my moon glows the brightest.” Leo whispers, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's collarbone.

“You cannot see your moon, how do you know it is bright?” Gabriel's words vibrated against the skin of Leo’s forehead, causing him to shiver.

“In ways I cannot describe, I feel it, I hear it, I just know.” Leo hums, nuzzling his head into the others neck. “I promise to take care of you, if you take care of me. Is that okay?”

Gabriel hum, the sound echoing through his chest. Damp curls stick to his face and water runs down his body, pressing between the smallest gap between the both of their bodies as they clung together, “Yes… Yes I would like that. Anything for… You know I love you, right Leo?”

Leo’s heart skips at the words, eyes fluttering shut as the largest smile he had ever had danced across his lips. His fingers pressed the other closer so that there was no space between them, his lips pressing gentle kisses as he made his way up Gabriel's throat, along his jaw, and then finally resting on his lips. “Yeah…” He whispers against the others lips, “And I love you too.”

“That’s good.” Gabriel chuckles before he presses a light kiss to Leo’s cheek, “But if I end up with shaving cream in my hair, well we might just have to take another shower!”

“Don’t tempt me.” Leo says smugly as he reaches for a random bottle, casting a wink at Gabriel. “If that’s the case I might just mess up on purpose!”

“Well then, I suppose it’s my turn to trust you.” Gabriel says

Leo laughs, and unknowingly sloshes a glob of body soap into his hand before rubbing it in Gabriel's hair. It seems this wasn’t the only time they were going to have to wash themselves today.


End file.
